Various types of skewering devices are known in the prior art. However, what ii has been needed is a device for skewering a kebab including an enclosed substantially cylindrical casing. The casing includes a pair of ends, a cylindrical body having a first half hingedly attached to a second half, and a pair of slots. Each of the right end and the left end has a continuous outer edge and a middle portion disposed within the outer edge. An interior surface of the body proximal a right edge is disposed around the outer edge of a right end of the pair of ends, and the interior surface of the body proximal a left edge is disposed around the outer edge of a left end of the pair of ends. The right slot is disposed within the right end, and the left slot is disposed within the left end. What has been further needed is for the body to have an open position and an alternate closed position, such that the casing is configured to enclose a plurality of cubes of food within the body in the closed position. Lastly, what has been needed is for a skewer to be removably disposed within the casing through the pair of slots. The device for skewering a kebab thus provides a way in which a user can more easily create a small hole through each of the plurality of food cubes within the casing, particularly if the skewer is constructed of stainless steel. A more traditional wooden skewer is then optionally inserted through each of the premade holes, reducing the possibility that the wooden skewer will splinter or break.